A conventional carpet sweeper typically includes a cleaning brush, a cover surrounding the cleaning brush, a drive mechanism for the cleaning brush and a dirt collecting pan. The cover of the sweeper is usually made of metal or a hard plastic material with a bumper attached on each side, as well as the front and rear of the sweeper. The bumper tends to protect vertical chair and table legs and the like from damage if struck by the sweeper. If a chair or table leg is inclined or if a piece of furniture is raised a few inches off the floor, the legs or edge of the piece of furniture will frequently suffer damage due to the hard surface of the sweeper cover striking the wood above the protective bumper. Also, the handle bail is usually exposed and is a source of furniture damage.
Another problem with conventional carpet sweepers is that they are difficult to service since the parts are usually welded together or joined with rivets, screws or other fasteners which require a variety of tools and a measure of mechanical skill to service or thoroughly clean.
Other aspects of a conventional carpet sweeper, apart from the difficulties encountered by the user, are the problems presented in manufacturing the sweeper. Each welded joint requires specialized labor and equipment. Each fastener not only adds the cost of the fastener but also the cost of the labor involved in preparing the frame or cover to receive the fastener and then the labor involved in installing the fastener. While each fastener in itself may not appear to be much, or to cost much, when a sweeper includes several fasteners and welds in the completed assembly, a substantial amount of the expense of the sweeper is attributable to labor
The usual carpet sweeper can also to be difficult to clean. The brush tends to pick up hair or the like from the floor and entrap the hair in a multiplicity of bristles requiring some effort to clean the brush. The dirtpan or collection area also is a problem in that it usually involves metal or plastic doors which have to be opened to shake the dirt out of the sweeper. The overall task of emptying the sweeper can create a messy situation. Also, if the user of the sweeper wants to remove the brush from the assembly for cleaning or for washing in a laundry tray or the like, the removal of the brush often requires tools and some mechanical skill to unfasten latching mechanisms holding the cleaning brush in place.